He's a Trouble Maker
by Creppie
Summary: Ella viste de vestido y tacón, el con sudaderas y capuchas. Un encuentro desafortunado que terminó en un amor problemático. Él no era más que un TROUBLE MAKER
1. Prologo

**He's a Trouble Maker  
><strong>_Prólogo  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – AU<strong>

Escuchen Rose – Anna Tsuchiya.

La joven coreana caminaba enfundada en un vestido negro ajustado, tacones de doce centímetros, bolso Channel y una dulce sonrisa por las atestadas calles de Seúl, era hermosa, o al menos eso confirmaban los hombres que no podían evitar quedándose viéndola embobados cuando pasaba por su lado, su cabello castaño parecido al caramelo revoloteaba por sus hombros con suavidad digno de una diva. Pero dentro de esa imagen frívola y materialista se escondía un ser mucho más dulce, más temerario, tanto así que cuando el chico de cabello negro escondido tras un gorro de hilo negro corrió quitándole su cartera no se quedó inmóvil como una damisela en peligro sino que corrió tras el sin siquiera notar la incomodidad al correr con zapatos demasiado altos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Deténgalo! ¡Me robó mi bolso! — Gritaba corriendo tras el chico quien sorprendido por la reacción de la chica había tenido que volver a correr esforzándose un poco más, se suponía que sería algo fácil, bufó molesto y giró en un callejón oscuro, la chica castaña también giró notando que en primer lugar no sabía donde estaba y en segundo no podía ver al ladrón por ningún lugar.

— Miren que tenemos aquí — Aquella voz resonó en el callejón y la hizo girarse asustada, cerrándole el paso habían cinco chicos de características muy peligrosas, Hyuna se insultó a si misma por la genial idea de perseguir a un delincuente, retrocedió algo asustada.

— No es más que una niñita rica — Sonrío otro mirándole con notoria lascivia, cada vez estaban más cerca de ella, sabía que era inútil gritar y actuar como ellos querían así que simplemente se quitó los tacones preparada para cualquier cosa, de repente los chicos fueron empujados, alguien se abría camino entre ellos y la chica reconoció al chico que le había robado su bolso, este se agachó en un segundo tomando sus tacones y tomó su mano jalándola

— ¡Corre! — Le urgió el chico con una voz que estremeció todos los sentidos de Hyuna, inmediatamente le obedeció sin chistar sobretodo al escuchar los gritos molestos de los chicos tras ellos, ella estaba descalza y sentía que sus pies ardían aunque estuviesen cubiertos por esa fina panty, se quejó corriendo con el chico quien la tiraba sin ninguna consideración, entonces la empujó con fuerza contra una pared y su rostro fue aplastado por ese pecho con aroma al perfume de moda varonil del momento, los chicos pasaron de largo llamándole a gritos.

— ¡Seung! ¡Vuélvete a aparecer y te partiremos la cara de niño bonito que te gastas! — Gritaban molestos, la chica levantó su vista viendo que el chico sonreía ante esas amenzas, apenas se hubieron alejado el chico se separó de ella arreglándose la gorra que había resbalado de su cabello.

— Devuélveme mi bolso — La chica estiró su mano hacia él molesta, iba despeinada, sin zapatos y hacía un marcado mohín con la boca cuando se enojaba, aún así Seung la encontró dulce, se río de ella y metió las manos en sus bolsillos

— No quiero ¿Qué harás al respecto? — Le miró divertido al verla molesta, la chica miró los tacos en sus manos y sonrío comprobando que las enorme agujas que poseían servían como arma de tortura

— ¡Dámelo ahora! — Alzó el tacón en su mano y el chico castaño se sorprendió echándose hacia atrás antes de recibir el golpe y aplaudió.

— Tienes agallas, vamos te invito a comer Ramen — Y como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo la abrazó de los hombros obligándola a caminar sin siquiera dejarla que cogiera sus tacos, la chica se resistía pero el seguía con esa sonrisa despreocupada en la cara y cuando encontró un puesto callejero de Ramen tomó asiento obligando a la chica a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir?, yo invito — Comentó reído sacando la billetera de la chica de su bolsillo.

— ¡Hey! — Hyuna se molestó intentando quitársela pero el chico la levantó riéndose.

— Ajhussi, quiero Ramen con huevos — Le pidió sonriendo — Ella quiere con verduras para cuidar su figura ¿Cierto? — Se río y tomó de un pequeño freezer una botella de Soju.

— Eres todo un caso, no quiero comer Ramen, quiero mis cosas e irme a casa — Hyuna se levantó molesta y frustrada, sentía deseos de llorar — Gritaré y haré que la policía venga aquí y te lleven por ser un ladrón engreído, además por tu culpa casi me matan y luego me hiciste correr descalza, tengo mis pies heridos, y sólo te sientas allí riéndote mientras compras Ramen con mi dinero — Sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto sentándose nuevamente sólo por el dolor de sus pies, el chico la miró unos segundos y luego le dejó frente a ella un vasito de Soju bebiéndose el suyo, la chica lo vio y luego al chico y volvió a romper en llanto.

— ¡Te odio! — Le golpeó en el hombro varias veces, el chico intentó detenerla

— Noona, Noona no me golpees — Le alegaba el chico tomando sus manos y mirándola.

— ¿¡Noona! — La chica le miró sorprendida — ¡No soy mayor que tú, Baboo! ¡Aichs! — Se zafó de sus manos — ¡Delincuente! — El chico se puso serio afirmándola con firmeza y le miró a los ojos

— No, Seungie Oppa — Le comentó y luego le sonrío estirándole su billetera — Me caes bien Noona — Comentó sonriendo.

— ¡Qué no soy tu Noona! — Murmuró nuevamente y tomando la billetera con ira.

— Noona, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le preguntó sonriendo bebiendo un vasito más y viendo que la chica se tomaba el suyo para no faltarle el respeto

— No te diré mi nombre — Murmuró dejando que le sirviera más.

— Vamos Noona, ¿Puedo adivinar? — Le miró sonriendo y bebiendo de nuevo su vasito, Hyuna encontró adorable la manera en la que sonreía al tiempo que su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos.

— No… — Emitió una pequeña sonrisa a causa de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Park So Ra? — Preguntó lanzando un nombre al azar.

— No es ese — Se cruzó de brazos

— ¿Park Shin Hye? — Le miró viendo que la chica volvía a beber de su vaso y le sirvió más.

— Esa es una actriz famosa — Suspiró pesado viendo que traían el famoso Ramen y su estómago gruñó hambriento, y suspiró cansada de ese juego — Kim Hyun A — Murmuró.

— Hunnie Noona — Canturreó el chico y recibió otro golpe.

— Vuelves a llamarme Noona y te asesino — La chica le miró molesta y algo borracha por lo rápido que iba bajando la botella.

— ¿En que año naciste Noona? — Sonrío

— 1992, ¿Y tú? — Le miró intentando estar seria

— 1989 — Comentó reído — Soy tu Oppa — Se apuntó a si mismo riendo.

— Babo — Suspiró la chica y sintió como Seung se le ponía encima muy de cerca

— Eres linda Hunnie — Se relamió los labios y se acercó más a ella provocando que su corazón latiese acelerado.

— No me toques — Murmuró empujándole del pecho pero ambos por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban cayeron de las sillas secamente, Hyuna entonces pensó que definitivamente HyunSeung le traería muchos problemas.

**Continuará…**

+ Hola de nuevo, este es un pedido especial para mi Noona (?) Liahdragga, si soy hombre y qué? –posedenegra-

+ RR? –puchero-


	2. Capitulo 1

**He's a Trouble Maker  
><strong>_Capítulo 1  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – AU<strong>

Escuchen Rose – Anna Tsuchiya.

No había vuelto a ver a Seung desde aquella noche comiendo Ramen, la corrida le había dejado heridas en los pies y una cita al peluquero, era una chica rica, le gustaba darse sus lujos pero no era frívola ni adoraba las cosas de marca, vivía en un departamento amplio el cual lo limpiaba su niñera de toda la vida, esa mañana tomó su ropa de deporte favorita y salió a correr como casi nunca lo hacía, pero había amanecido con deseos de aire fresco, sonrío a los pocos corredores que habían imitado su rutina y por culpa de eso no notó al chico vestido de negro que chocó contra ella botándola al suelo aunque él fue más veloz y se giró para que no se golpease.

— ¿Noona? — La chica abrió sus ojos ante el apodo y reconoció a HyunSeung bajo ella entonces escuchó los gritos de unos chicos a lo lejos quienes venían corriendo claramente en busca del chico. — ¿Vives cerca de aquí? — Preguntó poniéndose en pie y levantándola con él al momento que se echaba a correr tirando de la chica quien agradecía al cielo el estar perfectamente vestida para la ocasión.

— ¡Por aquí! — Le jaló de la mano girando en una esquina aunque perdiendo un poco de ventaja ya que los chicos casi le pisaban los talones, frente a ellos había una concurrida calle, Hyuna iba a frenar en seco pero el chico soltó su mano para tomar su cintura y alzándola en vilo la hizo deslizarse por el capó del vehículo que frenó en seco al verlos interponerse y luego siguió corriendo sintiendo como la chica perdía el equilibrio luego de semejante maniobra

— ¡Noona sigue corriendo! — Le urgió casi arrastrándola los segundos en los que la castaña se demoró en reaccionar, la chica le jaló hacia la izquierda metiéndose en el edificio cerrando la reja metálica en dos segundos bajo la extrañada mirada del guardia de seguridad, la chica le miró y suspiró aliviada viendo al chico quien se sentaba en el suelo jadeando, recién entonces pudo notar el estado de su cuerpo, estaba lleno de golpes y cortes, su ropa estaba sucia y su labio estaba inflamado hacia el lado derecho.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó realmente preocupada y lo levantó caminando con él al ascensor al escuchar como pasaban los chicos por fuera del edificio.

— Tuve pequeñas dificultades técnicas — Murmuró el chico medio riéndose y luego la miró — Noona siempre nos encontramos corriendo — Sonrío mirándole y a Hyuna le recordó la cara de un pequeño niño, suspiró tocándose la frente con las manos y luego le empujó dentro de su departamento.

— No has cambiado nada, sólo te metes en problemas — Le regañó la chica sentándolo en un mullido sofá blanco, el chico se puso en pie de inmediato

— Voy a ensuciarlo Noona — Murmuró incómodo por lo lujoso del lugar

— Nadie ha muerto por un sofá sucio, quítate la chaqueta iré por el botiquín al baño — Salió de la estancia hacia una puerta corrediza de cristal.

— Noona ¿No te asusta que robe algo? — Preguntó el chico curioseando con la vista

— No tengo grandes cosas de valor, si supieras cuanto me costó el sofá en el que estás sentado te reirías. Una cosa es tener dinero y otra muy distinta es tener estilo — Sonrío saliendo con el botiquín en las manos — Además todo está asegurado — Le guiñó el ojo y lo obligó nuevamente a sentarse en el sofá.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó el chico mirándole y mirando el algodón en sus manos.

— Limpiarte las heridas Babo, y ponerte un ungüento para los hematomas — Le explicó como si fuese un niño pequeño, entonces acercó el algodón a un corte de su mejilla pero apenas lo apoyó, HyunSeung soltó un quejido exagerado y tomó sus manos alejándolas.

— ¡Duele! — Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No seas exagerado, es sólo un poco de yodo — Le regañó dándole un golpecito en las manos y limpiándole viéndole como se retorcía cada vez que el líquido oscuro tocaba su piel — ¡Seungie, quédate quieto! Ni siquiera te estoy tocando — Le regañó nuevamente aunque aguantando la risa — ¿Puedes robar carteras, huir de pandilleros pero no puedes soportar un poco de Yodo? —

— Cállate Noona fea — Murmuró el castaño cruzándose de brazos aunque más tranquilo, la chica hundió el algodón con yodo en uno de sus cortes produciendo que le escociera de más — ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! — Alegó molesto.

— No es cierto, es que tú eres un llorón — Se defendió la chica aunque sonriendo y luego de terminada su tarea guardó todo. Seungie se puso en pie inspeccionando mejor el lugar.

— Noona tengo hambre, cocina para mí — Se sentó en la barra de la cocina mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona al tiempo que mecía sus pies.

— No alimentaré a un pordiosero — Murmuró la chica burlándose del estado de su ropa.

— Entonces lávala y aliméntame — Sonrío encogiéndose de hombros

— Lávala tú y aliméntate tú — La chica se cruzó de brazos mirándole.

— Bueno — Seungie se bajó de la barra y se quitó la chaqueta junto con la camiseta quedando a torso desnudo, la chica se sonrojó por la imagen de ese cuerpo ligeramente marcado aunque tenía ciertas cicatrices y golpes, se giró sonrojada

— ¡¿Qué haces? — Le gritó cubriéndose los ojos a pesar de estar de espaldas.

— Noona no puedo lavar mi ropa si la tengo puesta — Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Pero no te desnudes en mi cocina! — Se armó de valor y se giró empujándolo directamente al baño entre quejas y risas del castaño — Quítate eso, lo lavaré — Le comentó sin poder quitarse el sonrojo del rostro, el chico cerró la puerta y luego de unos segundos le extendió la ropa, la chica la tomó — En el mueble blanco hay toallas — Le comunicó antes de partir a la cocina recogiendo la ropa que había tirado allí el chico y metiéndola a lavar. Ella también tomó una ducha en el baño de su habitación y cambió su ropa de deporte por unos shorts de mezclilla claros, una camiseta gris sencilla y zapatos bajos. Cuando salió de su cuarto secándose el cabello con una toalla lo primero que notó fue al castaño paseándose tan sólo con una toalla blanca a la cintura mientras se bebía una cerveza, tomó valor y salió del cuarto mirándole.

— Noona ¿Dónde está mi ropa? — El chico le miró sonriéndole

— En la secadora, ya casi debe estar lista — Le comentó y le miró fijamente a los ojos intentando no desviar sus ojos hasta sus pectorales.

— Tus mejillas están rojas Noona, ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa verme así? — Preguntó divertido y avanzó hasta ella.

— ¿Dé que hablas Seungie? — Murmuró la castañaza aunque dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Piensas que soy muy guapo ¿Verdad? — Sonrío acortando más la distancia entre ambos.

— Claro que no, déjame en paz — Murmuró intentando huir pero el castaño fue más rápido y la acorraló contra una pared

— Sé que quieres besarme — Murmuró muy cerca de su rostro.

— HyunSeung basta, estás semi desnudo — Hyuna intentó zafarse pero no consiguió más que el chico se pegase más a su cuerpo, podía sentir las gotas de agua que caían del cabello del chico recorrer su torso y mordió su labio inferior, entonces escuchó el sonido de la secadora y le empujó con fuerza alejándolo — Mira, ya terminó de secarse su ropa — Avanzó rápido hasta la lavandería y comenzó a sacar la ropa aún algo avergonzada, entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle y un cuerpo tibio contra su espalda, Seungie le besó la mejilla sonriendo infantilmente.

— Noona siempre me cuida, gracias — Tomó la ropa de sus manos y se marchó al baño en silencio, Hyuna se sorprendió por esa acción pero luego sonrío negando con la cabeza y se metió en la cocina.

Seungie se encontraba en el baño cambiándose ropa, primero la ropa interior y los pantalones los cuales tenían correas colgándole por los lados, se miró en el reflejo del baño, era un delincuente incluso se vestía como uno, se sentía extraño envuelto en ese pulcro ambiente pero no era así como se sentía con Hyuna, con ella todo era distinto, se sentía parte de algo, no se sentía mirado en menos, se colocó su camiseta sin dejar de mirarse, su imagen no mejoraba, desistió de usar la chaqueta de algodón ni el gorro negro de hilo, al menos así no se veía tan pobre. Salió del baño notando que desde la cocina salía un olor a miel y café, avanzó sintiendo que el estómago le gruñía y vio que la mesa estaba servida, dos tazas de café y una gran pila de waffles con caramelo para cada uno

— Noona, es grandioso — Sonrío viéndole y la chica le invitó a sentarse

— No es nada, sólo los saqué del congelador — Se río por su emoción y comenzó a comer casi de inmediato notando que el castaño le seguía sin problema.

— Noona, te invito a cenar hoy — Sonrío mirándola por encima de la torre de waffles.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Ramen otra vez? — Preguntó sonriendo

— ¡Vamos a comer Sushi! ¿Te gusta el Sushi? — Sonrío.

— Sí me gusta — La chica sonrío y siguió comiendo, Seungie terminó de comer feliz por al fin poder comer algo delicioso y medianamente casero.

— Estaba muy delicioso el desayuno Noona — Sonrío.

— No es nada — Hyuna miró la hora en su reloj y suspiró — Lo siento, ya debo irme a trabajar ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a algún lugar en especial? — Le miró amable sacando los platos.

— Está bien, déjame en el centro comercial — Se puso en pie caminando con ella hasta el ascensor.

.

.

— No cometas ninguna tontería — Seungie la miró desde fuera y se río

— Noona yo no hago nada malo — Le miró inocente y la chica río por esas palabras despidiéndose y partiendo.

El castaño entró al centro comercial caminando tranquilo, había aprendido a no llamar la atención algo que agradecía enormemente al momento de entrar a una tienda, caminó entre los pasillos como uno más del montón, tomó unos cuantos pantalones y unas cuantas camisetas y partió al probador, no quería verse como un tonto con Hyuna pero tampoco quería que pensaran que la había secuestrado o algo así, se probó unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas, además una camiseta larga de color gris y una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un aspecto bastante "rocker", se probó más cosas y luego se sentó en el suelo sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, tanto etiquetas como sensores de seguridad fueron arrancados con maestría dejando sólo prendas sueltas, algunas se las puso por debajo de la ropa, otras simplemente las guardó en su morral, quince minutos luego de haber entrado a la tienda salía con más de dieciséis prendas escondidas, también robó un perfume que le pareció interesante, comió algo ligero y a las siete en punto se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Hyuna, la chica salió del ascensor, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero rojo, converses negras, una camiseta de lentejuelas negra y una chaqueta negra de cuero hasta la cintura, Seungie se acercó y le ofreció una pequeña flor blanca claramente arrancada de un jardín

— Gracias — La chica le sonrío y este le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros en un gesto para nada cordial y caminó con ella fuera, la chica se sorprendió de su ropa, se veía bastante bien aunque sin perder ese estilo urbano. — Me gusta tu nueva ropa — Se río bajo.

— A mi me gusta la tuya — Sonrío el chico caminando con ella por las iluminadas calles de Seúl, no tardaron en encontrar un local de sushi y entre risas entraron allí sentándose para ordenar.

— Pide lo que quieras Noona — El castaño se acomodó mejor en la mesa y pidió una botella de sake y dos vasos.

— Eres muy bueno bebiendo ¿Verdad? — La chica sonrío y comió una de las Gyozas que le habían servido y recibiendo el vasito que el castaño le servía,

— En realidad no me gusta, pero siempre me dijeron que era la mejor manera de olvidar — Comentó comiendo.

— ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué quieres olvidar? — Preguntó la chica mirándole curiosa.

— Muchas cosas, aunque hoy beberé muy poco — Le comentó orgulloso

— ¿Por qué? — Le miró.

— Porque no quiero olvidar esta noche contigo, obviamente — Hyuna al oír estas palabras se sonrojó a más no poder y agachó la vista comiendo, entonces escuchó el sonido de la silla al moverse frente a ella y en un segundo Seungie se había inclinado robándole un beso. — Me gustas mucho Hyuna — Le comentó serio.

**Continuará… **

**+ Asdfasdsa que es lanzado mi Seungie*-***

**+ Lo publico por FF. SOY TODA UNA PEDONOONA :$$! Si supieran !**


	3. Capitulo 2

**He's a Trouble Maker  
><strong>_Capítulo 2  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – AU<strong>

Escuchen Take care of my bus – Jang Geun suk

Hyuna le empujó desde el pecho al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

—¡HyunSeung! ¿Qué haces? — Le miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada, el chico le quedó mirando fijamente.

— Te besé — Le contestó simple — ¿Acaso es algo malo? —

— ¡Claro que sí! No puedes andar por la vida besando personas como si fuera regalarle caramelos a los niños! — Le regañó poniéndose en pie, el chico de inmediato reaccionó y le tomó la muñeca.

— Noona no te vayas — Le miró asustado pero Hyuna se sentía insultada.

— ¡No soy tu Noona! Soy mucho menor que tú, y no te atrevas a volver a besarme — Se giró dignamente e intentó soltar su mano, pero Seungie se puso en pie y la obligó a mirarle.

— Hyuna por favor no te vayas… Lo siento — Susurró mirándole, notaba que los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos, cerró sus ojos con pesar, definitivamente a veces no sabía medir sus bromas.

— Déjame en paz HyunSeung — Rogó la chica con la voz algo rota — ¡Me robaste mi primer beso! ¡En un tonto juego tuyo! —

— Seungie… Llámame Seungie — El chico le miró con sus ojos tristes y tomó las manos de la chica — Golpéame, vamos hazlo así al menos no te sentirás tan mal, pero por favor no me dejes solo, eres la única chica en el mundo que me soporta — Le miró como si fuese un cachorrito regañado y la chica le miró unos segundos y le lanzó un golpe en el brazo

— ¡Babo! — Le gritaba golpe tras golpe y siguió llorando tristemente, el castaño suspiró y la abrazó y salió con ella del local, después de todo ya pensaba en irse sin pagar, se metió en un callejón, sabía que pronto el dueño del local saldría a buscarlos para cobrarles, se sentó en el suelo con la chica en sus piernas quien no paraba de llorar.

— ¿Por qué lloras tanto? Sólo fue un beso — Preguntó suave y acarició su cabello lentamente.

— Porque le prometí a alguien mi primer beso y ahora por tu culpa rompí mi promesa — Le miró entre lágrimas, Seung tragó pesado por esa confesión.

— Noona, realmente lo siento — Le dijo aunque algo triste por la confesión de la chica.

— Esta vez tu broma fue demasiado lejos HyunSeung — La chica intentó secar sus lágrimas mirándole molesta.

— Dime Seungie — Le repitió como si no estuviera escuchando lo que le decía aunque realmente si lo hacía

— ¡Te estoy hablando de algo serio, no de tu tonto apodo! — La chica le miró muy molesta y el chico bufó poniéndose en pie botándola al suelo

— ¿Acaso mis sentimientos no son serios? ¡Me gustas Hyuna! Pero ya no vale la pena nada — Metió las manos a su bolsillo y se marchó de allí.

— ¿HyunSeung? — La chica se levantó llamándole, no había sido su intención tampoco dañar los sentimientos del chico — ¡Seungie! — Intentó seguirle pero el chico se echó a correr al llegar a la esquina, suspiró mirando al cielo — ¡Dios! —

— ¿Hyuna? — La chica se giró de golpe al reconocer esa voz masculina, al verle sus ojos se iluminarion y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

— ¡Kiki! — Corrió hacia él abrazándole ya que el chico se había detenido en la motocicleta y la miraba confundido

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora y sola? — El chico la miró preocupado, habían sido amigos desde la infancia y luego cada uno había asistido a una universidad distinta, Hyuna maldijo al cielo ya que había sido a él a quien le había guardado su primer beso.

— Yo sólo vine a cenar y ya me iba a casa — Suspiró mirando por última vez hacia la calle sin ver al castaño

— Te llevo a tu casa ¿Sigues viviendo donde siempre? — Le miró con ternura sacando un casco del asiento trasero.

— Si sigo viviendo en el departamento, gracias Kiki — Besó su mejilla sintiéndose horrible pero aún así dejó que el chico cariñosamente le ayudara a ponerse el casco y se subió abrazando su espalda.

— Estás muy hermosa, te sienta bien el cuero — Elogió el moreno y la chica soltó una risita sonrojándose

— Gracias Oppa — Se recargó en su espalda sintiendo el rugido del motor en sus piernas y ese nudo en el estómago cuando el chico aceleró.

.

.

Hyuna se recostó en su cama agotada eran demasiadas las emociones que embargaban su pecho, por un lado estaba Kiki, su amigo de la infancia, su primer amor, el perfecto y dulce chico que siempre buscaba su bien, demasiado tranquilo quizás, demasiado dulce, pero era eso lo que la había vuelto loca de niña, esa caballerosidad digna de un príncipe, esa mirada cargada de cariño y respeto y por el otro lado tenía a HyunSeung un chico desarreglado, delincuente, busca problemas y muy irrespetuoso, tocó sus labios con su dedo índice recordando lo cálido del beso, Seungie tenía la sonrisa más infantil y dulce que cualquier hombre de su edad pudiera tener, sabía como hacerla reír y aunque la llenaba de problemas cada día junto a él era una loca aventura. Suspiró molesta, apenas había visto al chico castaño dos días y no paraba de pensar en él, no le conocía, no podía confiar en él, aunque el haber visto esos ojos tristes le había partido el corazón

— ¡Aigo! — Gritó abriendo los ojos topándose con unos ojos miel que la miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás bien Noona? — Preguntó el chico mirándole curiosamente, Hyuna dio un brinco en la cama sorprendida.

— ¡Seungie! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó mirándole — ¿Cómo entraste? —

— Por la ventana de la cocina — Le sonrío triunfante y se río luego de unos segundos, estaba actuando extraño y Hyuna lo notó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Seungie? — Se acercó a él sin preocuparse que la viera en pijama

— Estoy excelente Noona — El chico le sonreía juguetón y entonces Hyuna notó sus movimientos torpes.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Lo tumbó en la cama para que se quedara quieto y el chico aprovechó eso para abrazarla de la cintura y mirarla a los ojos con ternura

— Noona, no quiero olvdarte — Susurró tristemente y Hyuna suspiró.

— No me vas a perder Babo, pero dime ¿Qué hiciste? — Le miró preocupada y el chico sonrío mirándole aunque a ratos sus ojos se desenfocaban.

— Ma – ri – hu – a – na — Canturreó y luego soltó una risa, la chica se quedó en silencio mirándole y el chico le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de fingir un puchero — ¿Te decepcionaste de mí verdad? —

— Sí, pensé que eras mejor que eso pero me equivoqué — La chica se levantó pero los brazos de Seungie se aferraron a su cuerpo impidiéndole su acción.

— Noona, no digas eso. Iba a beber, pero entonces si bebía iba a olvidarte y no quiero eso — Le miró a los ojos ahora realmente triste y la chica le miró enternecida aunque no le quitaba lo molesta, acarició su cabello y recién notó lo fría que estaba su piel, con cuidado tomó sus manos para que le soltara.

— Estás muy frío, seguramente estuviste afuera mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? — Le hablo suavemente como si fuese un niño, con cuidado le quitó la chaqueta, más que drogado Hyuna lo trataba como si estuviese enfermo, le ayudó a aligerarse un poco de ropa y envolviéndolo en una manta lo acostó en la cama.

— Noona, ¿Por qué eres tan linda? — Seungie la miró desde su lado de la cama y abrió las tapas aún envuelto en la manta para que se acostase con él, la chica lo miró unos segundos y luego suspiró accediendo metiéndose bajo las mantas

— Duerme Seungie, es muy tarde — Susurró cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para que dejase de hablar e igual como si fuese un Furby el chico cerró sus ojos tranquilizándose

.

.

Despertó temprano a causa de su reloj biológico, estaba tan a gusto que se maldijo a si mismo por despertarse, el cuerpo de Hyuna se había acoplado al suyo perfectamente, sonrío ante esto se veía tan dulce y hermosa dormida, se atrevió a mover su mano y acariciar su cabello escuchando un suspiro salir de su boca y murmurar algo medio dormida, sonrío divertido ante este descubrimiento, obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse, por la ventana la mañana se veía fría al contrario de lo que sentía su corazón, estaba cálido, feliz y sentía que nada podría arruinar ese momento, con cuidado de no despertarla pasó un brazo por su cintura acomodándola en su pecho y besó su frente dispuesto a seguir durmiendo pero apenas pudo comenzar a perderse en la inconsciencia de Morfeo alguien abrió la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Hyuna, traje el desayuno! — Era una voz masculina, dulce, demasiado conocida para el castaño quien no alcanzó a reaccionar antes que la puerta del cuarto se abriese de par en par y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un dulce moreno apareciese por la puerta, Hyuna despertó por el grito y al ver en la posición en la que estaba se alejó del castaño de golpe quien se revolvió el cabello con una mano mirando al chico, a ambos le tomó un segundo reconocerse

— Oh mierda — Murmuró Seungie y se levantó veloz comenzando a vestirse

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — El moreno avanzó hasta Hyuna cubriéndola con su chaqueta y revisándola rápidamente — ¿Te hizo algo este imbécil? — Lanzó una mirada envenenada que Seung obvió mientras terminaba de arreglarse

— Estoy bien Kiki, basta — Murmuró alejando sus manos con una sonrisa suave y luego los miró — ¿Se conocen? ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó preocupada. — ¿Seungie, Dónde vas? — Se puso en pie aún con la chaqueta del moreno en sus hombros.

— Tengo cosas que hacer Noona, luego nos vemos — Le miró unos segundos y suspiró

— No te vuelvas a acercar a ella — Medio rugió el moreno mirándole enfadado

— No eres su dueño — Seungie se encogió de hombros tomando sus cosas.

— ¡Deténgase ambos! — Hyuna se exasperó y los empujó fuera de su cuarto — No me metan a mí en sus tonterías — Gruñó, ambos chicos salieron y se miraron fijamente.

— Vuelves a acercarte a ella y le diré lo que te encontré haciendo con DooJoon hace dos meses en su sofá, eres una sucia rata que sólo desea lo ajeno — Le dijo el moreno con odio.

— Lo que hablan son tus celos, no es mi culpa que tu seas marica y hayas hecho con DooJoon todo lo que ella quería hacer contigo, esa cara de inocente no te viene Kikwang, yo sé quien eres no se te olvide, pero tu todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz, puede que hayas logrado que mi mejor amigo no me hable, pero no has acabado con mi vida si eso crees — Le alzó de la pulcra camisa que llevaba mirándole molesto

— No me toques idiota, no eres más que un andrajoso, ¿Qué tu vida no se ha acabado? ¿Te has mirado en el espejo en estos días? — Le habló cruelmente y Seungie se contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo

— Al menos yo no finjo ser algo que no soy… decente ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, tú no serías decente ni aunque te hicieras monje, eres y siempre serás una perra — Sonrío de lado — ¿Recuerdas el primer año de Universidad? ¿Cómo te acostabas con los profesores por buenas calificaciones? Igual no pasaste de segundo — El puñetazo que le dio el moreno aunque lo desestabilizó un poco le hizo arrancar una carcajada seca justo en el momento en el que Hyuna salía del cuarto viendo la escena sorprendida

— ¿Kiki? — Preguntó incrédula y luego miró a Seungie — ¡Seung! — Le llamó regañándolo al ver su sonrisa maliciosa.

— Adiós Noona — El castaño se irguió y sonriendo besó la mejilla de la chica antes de salir de allí sobándose la mandíbula algo molesto, no por golpe, eso le había gustado, sino porque estaba seguro que eso le traería un vistoso hematoma, salió del edificio notando un lujoso auto negro a lo lejos, como olvidar ese diseño si su mejor amigo había estado lloriqueando por meses para comprarlo, los vidrios estaban polarizados pero Seungie sabía que Doodie lo estaba mirando, con odio obviamente, pero eso a él ahora no le importaba, hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida como diciéndole que si lo había visto y se giró caminando alejándose de allí, aunque apenas dos calles más lejos recordó por que se había ido a esconder en la casa de la chica, se mordió el labio inferior al reconocer esa silueta al fondo del callejón y antes de que pudiesen siquiera notar su presencia se echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el lado contrario alertando a uno de los espías quienes comenzaron a gritar, no tardaron ni cinco segundos en aparecer siete mastodontes dispuestos a asesinarle si era necesario, pasó por delante del edificio de la chica pero apenas pudo notarlo su cuerpo casi silbaba al cortar el viento por lo rápido que iba.

Esta vez no pudo esquivar el auto, no lo vio venir así que el carro negro le alzó sobre su capó haciéndole dar vueltas violentas sobre el parabrisas y botarlo al piso por la inercia, cayó en seco por suerte el auto había frenado así que el golpe no le mató ni le partió la cabeza por suerte, se puso en pie con dificultad sosteniéndose del capó negro sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, vio que esos tipos aún venían por él y jadeó cansado, no iba a poder correr así. La puerta del carro blanco se abrió y una voz sonó dura y fría.

— No me ensucies mucho el asiento, pero sube ahora o cerraré la puerta —

**Continuará…**

**+ Uhhh!**

**+ Am Sipis, soy una Pedonoona a morir*-* y no me importa lml ~**


End file.
